


As Long as you're Happy

by Crowleysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny never judges, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talked Cas into getting Benny from Purgatory. If anyone can make Dean change his mind about taking the cure it is Benny right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as you're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me as I watched tonight's episode. I conformed and got Tumblr if you would like you can follow me at crowleysgirl86.tumblr.com. Comments are always cool.

Benny stood there feeling mixed emotions. He was hoping that Castiel was playing a cruel joke when he and reaper got him from Purgatory. His Dean a demon? Working with the King of Hell?  
But as he stood in the doorway of the run down road house watching Dean drink with the self-proclaimed king, he knew it was true. A mix of jealousy and rage filled him as he watched the demon king laughing and putting a hand on Dean’s leg. He was about to stomp into the bar to demand answers. He certainly did not sacrifice himself so Dean could turn into a demon. No he stayed in Purgatory so Sam and Dean could work stuff out. So Dean could be happy, that is all he ever wanted. As he took a step forward he felt a big hand wrap around his shoulder. He turned to see the younger Winchester shaking his head.

"You know Dean and does not respond to yelling or demands." Sam said in quiet voice. He looked so desperate. Desperate enough to talk Cas into getting Benny from purgatory.

"I know how to talk to Dean." Benny snapped at him. But he knew Sam was right. He took an unnecessary breath to calm himself. He quietly walked into the bar and took a seat next to Dean. The first to notice Benny was Crowley. Even though they never met, he knew this was the ex-hunter’s vampire. It took Dean a few seconds but once he smelt that familiar scent he froze mid-sentence. It was a scent he thought he would never smell again. He slowly turned to face Benny sitting next to him.

"I will let you boys talk." Crowley said getting up. He turned and saw Cas and Sam standing by the door. He walked up to Sam and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. "Well played Samantha."  
Sam gave a small satisfied smirk. It was a great plan, if anyone can talk Dean into taking a cure it’s Benny.

"Hello sugar." Benny said locking eyes with Dean. Any anger he felt was instantly washed away. Dean let his eyes turn black but Benny did not flinch or respond in any matter. He just kept staring at Dean.

"What are you doing here Benny?" Dean asked cold as ice.

"Well you see sugar, your brother and angel wanted me to talk you into taking their cure." Benny easily replied as if the last time they talked was not the most heart breaking thing he has ever dealt with in his life.

"What if I don’t want their damn cure?" Dean snapped. Benny just smiled at Dean and shrugged.

"Darlin, as long as you’re happy I don’t care what you want to do. I just came to see if you were alright."

Dean let a small laugh out. “You know you’re the first person who asked me if I was alright.” Dean said before taking a sip of his drink. He could not help but to think how Cas and Sam thought he was sick and needed to be “saved” and Crowley, well Crowley did not really give a damn how Dean felt.

"I have always cared Dean. Just want you to be happy is all. Even though you think you don’t deserve it." Benny replied taking a risk and putting his hand on Dean’s knee.

Dean grabbed on to Benny’s wrist and the next thing Benny knew they were standing next to the Impala. Dean smirked at Benny’s surprised look.

"One of the perks of being a demon." Dean laughed and got into the car. Benny walked around baby and got in.

"Where we headin?" was all Benny asked.

"Want to run away with me? Go hunting; kill some evil sons of bitches?" Dean asked.

"Ever since we met." Benny replied.

"You don’t care that I am a demon?" Dean asked.

"Are you happy?" Benny answered with a question.

"I am now."

"Then I don’t care."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


End file.
